1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of network telephony, and more specifically to devices, softwares and methods for discontinuing transmitting music-on-hold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks, such as the internet, are increasingly used for telephony. The voice signals of the conversations are digitized, and then sent as packets through the network.
Devices have developed for network telephony. Such devices include voice gateways and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones. These devices sometimes have advanced features.
Referring to FIG. 1, an advanced feature of network telephony devices is described, which is called music on hold. A network 110 is provided for packetized network telephony. A device 120 communicates with a device 130 via network 110 via a communication line 115 through network 110.
Sometimes a “HOLD” button 124 on device 120 is pressed. This places the user of the other telephone device 130 on hold. The call may then be transferred to another user, or recovered later.
The feature of music on hold is for device 120 to also transmit music 126 along line 115 to device 130. This way the user 130 would be less upset at having to wait. Music 126 is transmitted as voice.
Referring to FIG. 2, a problem is described with the music on hold feature of FIG. 1. A network 210 is adapted for supporting network telephony for telephone devices 120, 230, 240, 250.
Moreover, network 210 includes a conference bridge 220. Telephone devices 120, 230, 240, 250 can make a joint conference call, by establishing respective connections 225, 235, 245, 255 with conference bridge 220. Conference bridge 220 adds at least some of the voice inputs received from the participants, and plays them back to all telephone devices 120, 230, 240, 250.
The problem arises when device 120 puts connection 225 on hold. This results in music 226 to be played from device 120 to conference bridge 220, and thus to all other devices 230, 240 and 250. This is annoying, as their users might want to continue the conference, and now they have to speak “over” the music.
A variation in the prior art does not help, either. Instead of music 226, device 120 emits distinct beeps every 5 seconds. These beeps are transferred to users of devices 230, 240 and 250, again annoying them.